


on how to become your boss's favorite

by mydearsilhouette



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, there's a lot of tongue play in here it gets really messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearsilhouette/pseuds/mydearsilhouette
Summary: Being an executive assistant is hard. Being Jeon Wonwoo’s executive assistant is even harder. Wen Junhui can tell you that kneeling between his boss's legs.“Jun-ah,” Sitting behind the desk skimming the papers in one hand, Wonwoo calls languidly with his smokey voice, and Junhui straightens his relaxed back as a response to the call. “I’m tired. These reports are boring.”“I’m sure they are, boss,” Jun answers with a glaring smile, even though he is screaming inside that he is the one who should be tired–he has been asked to kneel like this for almost half an hour. For reasons unclear.CEO Jeon gets a little *refreshment* from his beautiful assistant :D
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	on how to become your boss's favorite

Being an executive assistant is hard. Being Jeon Wonwoo’s executive assistant is even harder. Wen Junhui can tell you that kneeling between his boss's legs.

“Jun-ah,” Sitting behind the desk skimming the papers in one hand, Wonwoo calls languidly with his smokey voice, and Junhui straightens his relaxed back as a response to the call. “I’m tired. These reports are boring.”

“I’m sure they are, boss,” Jun answers with a glaring smile, even though he is screaming inside that he is the one who should be tired–he has been asked to kneel like this for almost half an hour. For reasons unclear.

He has always had to do whatever Wonwoo asks, no matter how unreasonable the requests seem. Including, occasionally, sexual ones. Sounds like a terrible job to have, but considering Wonwoo’s natural charisma, it is in fact a pretty good deal to many. As a matter of fact, there are hundreds of thirsty young boys like Junhui waiting for him to be fired just so they can take his place. But he isn’t just going to give the well-paid job away easily, and he has been successful at keeping it. Partly because he doesn’t dislike much of the stuff that he is asked to do and he is actually good at it, also perhaps because his boss doesn’t dislike him much either. But he can’t really tell. He isn’t particularly good at reading people’s minds, not to mention Wonwoo constantly wears a poker face that gives away minimal information.

So he has to work diligently every day like it’s the first day of his employment. Who knows if the cold man decides to fire him the next day because he brings him the wrong coffee after lunch or accidentally bites on his dick. There are no guarantees.

Wonwoo sets down the papers on the table and yawns. “I think I need some refreshments.”

“No problem, what kind do you want?” Listing Wonwoo’s favorite drinks in his head, Junhui gets on one foot, ready to stand up and get a snack for him. But the man lays one hand on his shoulder and holds him in the position. Confused, Junhui looks up innocently and gets startled when his boss bends closer to him suddenly. Too close–he flinches and falls backward, holding himself up with two hands on the floor. “Wh–what is it?”

“I’m a little sick of the same old drinks, too, ” Wonwoo pretends to think for a brief moment before he squints at Junhui, “a little bit of relaxation from you would be nice. I think it would help a lot.”

Immediately realizing what he means, Junhui’s face flushes into a bright red. This is not the first time that Wonwoo has asked him to please him, but his way of making the request–so casual, seductive, and full of innuendos underneath–never fails to make Junhui’s body react and him embarrassed.

So when Wonwoo curls a finger in his direction, Junhui cannot help but subdues and crawls on his fours towards him.

“Ah–” Wonwoo lifts Junhui’s chin a little, like a child’s dentist, almost.

Sheepish, Junhui opens his mouth docilely as Wonwoo orders, the tip of his tongue peeking out. As he does, Wonwoo’s left-hand maneuvers around his nape, his Adam’s apple, and his jawline, making him purr faintly.

Wonwoo grins. “My dear, you sound like a cat.”

Junhui wants to say something, if not with Wonwoo’s thumb pressing on his tongue, stretching his jaw to open wider.

“I wonder if you have sharp teeth like one, too,” Wonwoo chaffs as he extends two fingers into Junhui’s mouth to trace the shapes of his teeth one by one. His intentional goring at the inner cheeks and the throat makes Junhui spontaneously stick out his tongue more, trying to leave more room for his exploration to stop him from poking around.

Finishing up with the last molar, Wonwoo turns his attention to the swiveling tongue, holds it still with two fingers, then pulls it out a little further, leading Junhui to elongate his neck and lean in not to fall over. Wonwoo leisurely fondles the warm, soft flesh between his fingers, occasionally swirling in Junhui’s heating and watering mouth, enjoying the lewd sound it creates.

Suddenly, the telephone on Junhui’s desk rings. Junhui’s eyes widen in fright, but Wonwoo calmly picks up the call using his own telephone with one hand, the other still meddling with Junhui’s mouth. Junhui whimpers, only getting Wonwoo to spare a moment to gesture for him to stay quiet.

Unlike usual business calls, Wonwoo does not end this conversation in a few exchanges; the phone call never seems to end. The longer Junhui keeps his mouth open, the more sore his jaw becomes, and he gradually grows unable to hold his saliva in. Silver threads of liquid dripping down the corners of his mouth and his vision fogging up as Wonwoo capriciously presses down the back of his tongue, Junhui feels clarity slips out his head, inch by inch, taking away everything else at the moment except for the man right in front of his eyes. Heat climbs higher and higher, from his tail bone to his spine, to his face and his head, crashing every single thought like tides of a stormy sea. He starts to pant, to make small whiny noises, sweet and hazy, from the back of his nose, sinking down to sit on his shins.

“Look at you,” Wearing a slight chuckle in his voice, Wonwoo finally hangs up the call and uses the padding of his thumb to smear some saliva onto Junhui’s lips. Plump and Glossy. “What a wet mess.”

Junhui clenches his fingers around the sleeves of his shirt, a little overly long, out of embarrassment. Dark lashes flutter and cast a shadow under his eyes, his face turns feverish. Breathing out boiling air, Junhui shivers at the touch on his lips and submits to the irresistible want of something else to fill his mouth despite the sore jaw.

Following the lines of Wonwoo’s forearm, Junhui leans in to nuzzle the man’s arm, then his thigh, then his crouch.

“Oh, you are hungry,” Wonwoo arches his brow. Junhui stops and looks up, eyes dreamy and without focus, pleading wordlessly. “I see what you want.”

The act of unbuckling the belt seems to be in slow motion, Junhui agitates and attempts to help. Wonwoo slaps off his hands and scratches under his chin affectionately. “Be patient, kitty.”

Junhui gives out a whine, but gets distracted right away when Wonwoo’s hardened cocks jumps out right in front of his face. The heat, the size, the smell of masculinity, everything about it pokes at Junhui’s senses that he is almost dizzy at the sight of the most fatal weapon Wonwoo holds against him. Other parts of his body go numb and nothing but a plain buzzing fills his eardrums. He exhales shakily, and lets the weight of it drop on his tongue and inundate the tips of his nerves. His lips, unnaturally red and swollen, obediently wraps around it as Wonwoo slowly fucks into his throat.

“…You like it?” A little breathy, Wonwoo threads his hand into Junhui’s hair, pacing out his push-and-pulls and asks. But it’s not really a question, for he sees Junhui’s motion countering the direction of his, obviously enjoying the treat.

Junhui muffles out a sound, flirty with an upturn at the tip, a sound he would only make when he is aroused to turn things even muddier. Wonwoo both love and hate this trait of his–even though he has mentally prepared for a flirty Junhui, it still catches him off guard, every single time.

The cock jolts at stimulation in Junhui’s warm mouth. Junhui glances up triumphantly. He pulls back and the cock comes out with a “pop!,” and he snakes below to take care of the balls as his two hands gently stroke the untamed hardness.

“Gosh–you are such a bratty little teaser,” Wonwoo gasps as Junhui traces the rounded shape with his tongue, “you better be willing to pay for the price.”

As soon as he dropped the last word, he sticks his thumb between Junhui’s busied mouth, freeing it up for the real deal. And ruthlessly he fucks into Junhui’s throat, stripping him of air and hitting the ceiling at the deepest back of the throat, causing an instant gag reflex and tears gushing up the rims of Junhui’s eyes.

But Wonwoo doesn’t stop. He pulls out, only slightly, and then fucks in again, all the way, to hit the weak spot, each thrust making Junhui’s throat to contract and suck him harder.

“Now does this feed the hungry kitty enough, hm?” His breathing quickens, Wonwoo uses his hand to guide Junhui’s head to take in his length at a quicker and quicker pace. Junhui, face all stained with his trickling tears, intends to nod and beg for his mercy but cannot, only hold tightly onto Wonwoo’s tensed thighs with his spare hands.

“Fuck–your mouth feels so good… get ready to take your milk,” Wonwoo warns him lowly. And with a few more powerful thrusts, he growls and spills a mouthful right down Junhui’s esophagus. Gulping down the ropy liquid like syrup, Junhui trembles from both light hypoxia and the stimulus. Without him consciously ordering, his soft, abused tongue swirls to clean off the cock and manifests the last drops of his milk.

Pulling out from Junhui’s mouth, Wonwoo reaches out to the pretty boy and wipes off the liquids under his eyes and from the corners of his mouth. Being caressed by Wonwoo at the jaw, Junhui collapses between his legs, still panting.

“Junnie, would you be my kitty only?”

“Be your…kitty?” Hasn’t released yet, Junhui’s head is clouded with steaminess and he merely repeats the question without processing the meaning of it. Wonwoo cannot help but smiles as his cluelessness.

“Here, give me a kiss if you liked it and want more,” Wonwoo leans in and taps on his own lips.

Junhui blinks in confusion, and the fire burning within him drives him to reach up and pecks the lips of his boss, once and twice, and three times and four times, until Wonwoo laughs to tell him to stop.

“I want more,” Now completely facing Wonwoo, Junhui squirms and begs.

It’s crazy how this boy can look so overly seductive and completely innocent at the same time, Wonwoo thinks to himself as he carries Junhui into the bedroom just next door to his office, this might be the end of it all.

And he isn’t wrong about that.

Being an executive assistant is hard, and being Jeon Wonwoo’s executive assistant is even harder. Well, but that principle only applies to average assistants–as Junhui can casually dismiss, lying in bed right next to his boss–not so much when you are the favorite of Mr. Jeon himself.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god... what have I done... again...  
> I will have to stop trading my sleep for thirst writing for a while... But anyways hope you enjoyed the story?? Even though there isn't really a story only nothing but a sensual mess???
> 
> If you would like to chat/see all the shit on my sinful mind please feel free to find me on twt@machereombre or cc@mydearsilhouette!! comments & kudos are appreciated <33333
> 
> ^also this is unbeta'd so please tolerate minor mistakes lol, love y'all


End file.
